Arklin Owsley
: Arklin Owsley '(b. January 10th, 1992) is a Half-Blood wizard raised in Aldwych, London. He was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry between 2002 - 2009 and was sorted into Slytherin. Working summers as a shop assistant and later joining to work at the Ministry of Magic for the Wizarding Examinations Authority. Arklin an ill-famed man and a former Hogwarts professor whom openly supported Judy Dorchester during her coup of Hogwarts. He switched sides and supported Hannah Fischer when she returned to her rightful place as Headmistress. He was strangely promoted to Slytherin Head of House and seemingly married Juniper Green, the fomer Ravenclaw Head of House. After a month of his promotion Arklin disappeared from the castle. His reason for leaving were unknown although it was duly noted that parents wanted him fired. The resolve of the matter was Hannah Fischer suspending him from Hogwarts on account of being trailed at the Ministry of Magic. During this time Owsley was investigated by the Ministry however the Ministry saw no reason or significant evidence to hold him on any account of conspiring with Dorchester therefore the trail had been dropped and would not be conducted. Owsley went into hiding for moths on the factor of embarrassment of what had occurred during his time as a professor at Hogwarts. It was noticed that Juniper Green also seemingly resigned to be with him during this time. There had been no sight of Owsley until Hannah Fischer had been elected as the Minister For Magic. During this time Owsley had decided to return to his former occupation at the Ministry on the Wizarding Examinations Authority and has remained there since. ''NOTE: The following information may not be used IC (In-Character) unless learnt. Always check first and IM before you mention/use anything in RP. '' 'Biography Early Life Born to parents Lient and Margot and brought up in the muggle street Aldwych, City of Westminster, London. His pure-blood father a devoted Potioneer and muggle mother a Estate Agent. Life at Hogwarts Arklin’s early Hogwarts days were full of mischief and lies. Sorted into the house of Slytherin. Arklin played his trait as cunning, fooling all his house-mates and friends that he was a pure-blood when infact he was a half-blood. The matter of such came upon Arklin believing he would not be respected and would be thrown out by his peers if he was not such. To this day such knowledge has never been uncovered and Arklin remains to portray himself as someone who he is not. During his fifth year at Hogwarts Arklin passed his O.W.L.s with sixth subjects at Outstanding and Three at Exceeds Expectations. Arklin then when on to take six N.E.W.Ts; graduating Hogwarts with the highest marks on each subject. O.W.L.s *Charms O *Defense Against the Dark Arts O *Transfiguration O *History of Magic O *Care of Magic Creatures E *Potions O *Herbology E *Astronomy E N.E.W.T.s *Charms O *Defense Against the Dark Arts O *Transfiguration O *History of Magic O *Care of Magic Creatures O *Potions O Life after Hogwarts When leaving Hogwarts, Arklin wanted to ensure the safety of his secret. Of course it mattered little to anyone, but himself however he was highly convinced that it was needed. After an incident Arklin took many precarious such as placing his own mother under a false memory charm to make her believe she was in-fact pureblood, and himself doing the same to his own father for him to believe in this lie. Arklin was not afraid to obliviate anyone who may happen to unwrap these lies. During summers Arlkin worked as a shop assistant at Stowe & Packers Magic Bags which he left after graduation from Hogwarts to work at the Ministry of Magic falling under the ‘Wizarding Examinations Authority’. Return to Hogwarts Arklin had worked for The WEA for a number of years until now deciding to take a different turn. To return to his former school and teach at Hogwarts. Of course he had been back and forth, monitoring the exams however the decision to become a Professor was made after reading a Daily Prophet and reading about the failure of the students and their falling exam standards. His mission was to help prove to the Ministry of Magic that the school has high standards and he would fight to change this for the better good. In February 2023 Arklin accepted a teaching position at Hogwarts. Arklin was the new Charms Professor, though he was soon shown not be friendly at all. In-fact it is questionable if Owsley was suitable for a teaching position in the first place. His views of trying to help Hogwarts be the better school were completely thrown away along with something else. An incident occurred with a student known as Upton Zero. Owsley had warned the boy prior to the incident, yet Upton decided to be persistent to the point of Owsley taking the boys wand and throwing it into The Great Lake. The wand was recovered by Daisy Wibault. This incident turned many against Owsley. Students and professors alike. He even got attacked by a student Aryiana Novelli due to his actions. When Judy Dorchester stepped in to take over many started to believe that Owsley himself was a member of her goon squad. Yet, Owsley never knew the woman personality. He only ever knew that she was the Chief Warlock of The Wizengamot. When Dorchester and The Goons spoke to the Hogwarts Faculty, his allegiance went directly to Dorchester. This action meaning almost every professor turned against him. Owsley claimed his support was for the sake of his job, when in-fact this had been the biggest lie. He did not care about his job, there was something else. He believed if he could side with Dorchester, then he'd be safe against anything. Safe from his actions in the past if anyone ever discovered the truth. As time went on his lessons were nobody's favourite class. His lessons were questionable, many saying he was not actually teaching at all rather shouting at them, and being cruel with his words. Telling the students that they were nothing but failures. In truth, Owsley did not show himself as a professor, neither a man who wanted to help, but could it get any worse than that? It did. When Liliana Lemieux returned to Hogwarts. That's where everything went downhill for Owsley. He began to feel the guilty of his past, and wanted to attempt to fix it. To apologize for his mistakes. He decided to not tell her the truth, to keep it hidden as he had done, but this never happened. A note was discovered with Liliana's handwriting, alluring to Owsley and Liliana dating in the past. Liliana believed that Owsley was playing mind games with her, yet there was something a little odd about it. Other professors began to ask questions and eventually they figured out that Owsley had in-fact oblivated Liliana of her memories. When Owsley discovered that people were beginning to figure out who he really was, and what he had done, he wanted to put a stop to it. He could not have it known, especially with Dorchester around. So he obviate Liliana once more of the knowledge she had gained back, and planted a false memory in her head. A memory to which she would have her turn against Arianna von DracheBlume. The false memory was an act of revenge, a warning to those who were trying to uncover the truth. Owsley's actions did not end well as the professors knew he had oblivated Liliana. Unknown to him they would go behind his back, form a plan to uncover the truth and have Owsley pay for everything he had done. They went so far as to warn students. Students which would then confront him in class about everything. Soon the school would be talking about him. Many not feeling safe. Many wanting him convicted. In all, it became too much for Owsley. His life was being ripped apart, and he could not do a thing about it. Owsley took to hiding any evidence he ever had. He attempted to keep up his lies yet it was clear that nobody was ever going to trust him. The worst came to the worst when Hannah Fischer returned to Hogwarts. With Dorchester gone, he was no longer safe and could not hide behind her. Though in all, he never did ever get to speak with her in private. He was never in-fact associated with her. When Fischer returned, he gave her his full support. Personality Arklin has a extremely high head for discipline. His tone rather straight to the point, sometimes sarcastic. Arklin has two sides to him that change rather quickly between each other. To some he is cold, unsympathetic and a down right nasty man. To others he is a simple man, a man who is afraid of admitting the truth. He is cowardly, always hiding behind those who have higher positions. Arkin is a man who seeks security above everything, always supporting those who will allow him to gain this security he searches for. Arklin is also a very persistent liar, but he is in-fact guilty of everything he does, which leads to these lies spilling out and destroying the illusions he creates of himself. Arklin is a man of privacy, and when privacy becomes public information he is seen to become angered. He has shown himself to be paranoid, and holds grudges he will not let go of. Arklin is a man of mystery, never telling the full truth. Magical Abilities and Skills Memory Charms Arklin is highly skilled, and very knowledge in memory charms. Particularly obliviation. This skill used to be a secret, yet it is now known to a few at Hogwarts. Relationships Category:Professors Category:Adult Category:Ministry